masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Stoning Damage
Stoning Damage is a type of Special Damage that can be delivered by Gaze Attacks, Touch Attacks, and a specific combat spell. An attack delivering Stoning Damage stands a good chance of killing one or more enemy outright, regardless of the target's score. When a target is struck by Stoning Damage, it does not make any rolls against it. Instead, each affected in the target unit makes a single roll. The result of this roll determines whether the figure is killed instantly or left completely unharmed. Stoning Damage is commonly delivered by several Fantastic Units from the and realms, most of whom deliver it by way of a Gaze Attack ( Stoning Gaze), and one by way of a Touch Attack ( Stoning Touch). Heroes may also add a Stoning Damage (Touch Attack) component to their , / / , or by equipping a Magical Weapon that contains the "Stoning" enchantment. Finally, the Petrify spell delivers a Stoning Damage attack against every in a target enemy unit on the battlefield. Effect Stoning Damage forces its target to make one or more rolls - with each failed roll killing off one in the enemy unit. Stoning Damage delivered by units behaves somewhat differently depending on whether it is delivered by a Gaze Attack or a Touch Attack. Resistance and Death Whenever an attack containing a Stoning Damage component strikes any target on the battlefield, each affected within the target unit must make a single die roll - resulting in a random number between 1 and 10. This number is then compared to the target's score (with possible modifiers, which are explained below). The number of affected depends on the type of the ability. For Gaze Attacks, one is made for each in the target unit. For Touch Attacks, on the other hand, one is made for each in the attacking unit (i.e. the unit performing the Touch Attack). Each that rolls a number higher than its unit's score is immediately killed off - regardless of how many it has remaining or how high its score is. The figure is simply destroyed. If all Figures in the unit have failed their rolls simultaneously this way, then the entire unit is destroyed. Figures that roll equal to or lower than their units' are completely unharmed by this Stoning Damage. Resistance Modifiers :Each attack that delivers Stoning Damage inflicts a certain penalty on the target's score. The stronger this penalty, the less chance each target has to "win" the roll and avert its own death. :The varies from attacker to attacker, with the "strongest" penalty being that inflicted by a Chaos Spawn's attacks: ! This attack has no problem affecting units with or less (it will completely destroy them on the spot!), and can occasionally affect targets with Resistance scores as high as . :The weakest Stoning Damage attack is that delivered by the Petrify spell, which gives no whatsoever. Immunities Stoning Damage will never hurt any unit possessing Stoning Immunity. Such units ignore the effects of any Stoning Damage attack. Similarly, Stoning Damage is also entirely blocked by Magic Immunity. Finally, since the weakest applied by Stoning Damage is , any unit with a Resistance score of or more may be completely invulnerable to Stoning Damage - it cannot possibly fail its Resistance roll. Of course, it's always important to remember that most Stoning Damage attacks inflict a greater penalty; if the penalty lowers the target's Resistance below , the attack has at least some chance to hurt that target. Note that these immunities will only block the Stoning Damage component of an attack. If the attack also delivers any Melee Damage, Ranged Damage or any other type of damage, that damage may or may not go through the target's immunities unimpeded. Sources of Stoning Damage Stoning Damage is a relatively common Damage Type, at least compared to similar types such as Death Damage. Its primary sources are units possessing either Stoning Gaze or Stoning Touch - and there are 4 such units in the game. Furthermore, one spell delivers Stoning Damage directly, and Heroes may equip themselves with a Magical Weapon containing the "Stoning" Item Power. Units with Stoning Gaze : The Stoning Gaze ability is the more common source of Stoning Damage. Whenever a unit possessing this ability makes a Melee Attack or Counter Attack, it will first execute a separate Gaze Attack that delivers one Stoning Damage attack for each living enemy . A Gaze Attack occurs before the exchange of Melee Damage between the attacker and the target. As a result, any enemy killed by the Stoning Damage do not get a chance to cause any Melee Damage. Thus, Stoning Gaze protects the attacker by reducing the number of enemy Figures that retaliate against it. It may, potentially, kill the entire enemy unit outright, and thus end the combat round before the target can deliver any damage at all! The strength of a Stoning Gaze ability is very important: it indicates how much is inflicted on the target. The greater the penalty, the greater the chance of killing each enemy . The table below lists all units possessing the Stoning Gaze ability, and the inflicted by the units' attack. Units with Stoning Touch : The Stoning Touch ability is very rare - possessed only by a single unit (the Cockatrices). Whenever a unit possessing this ability makes a Melee Attack or Counter Attack, each living of it will also execute a separate Touch Attack that delivers Stoning Damage. A Touch Attack occurs simuntaneously with the exchange of Melee Damage between the two units. This means that the target gets to deliver its own Melee Damage and/or Touch Attacks before it loses any to the ensuing Stoning Damage. As a result, Stoning Touch offers no protection to the unit using it. The Cockatrices' Stoning Touch ability applies a of while affecting the target, so targets need at least to shrug it off every time. Targets with or less are always completely destroyed. The table below lists the Cockatrices' Stoning Touch ability, and the inflicted by the unit's attack. Stoning Weapons A further source of Stoning Damage comes from weapons imbued with the "Stoning" Item Power. This enchantment can be placed only on weapons (Swords, Maces, Axes, Bows, Wands, and Staves). When the enchanted item is equipped on a Hero, it adds a Stoning Damage (Touch Attack) component to the attack associated with the item. Therefore, Swords, Maces, and Axes add Stoning Damage to the Hero's (and ); while Bows, Wands, and Staves only add Stoning Damage to the Hero's / . Axes further add Stoning Damage to , if applicable. The Stoning Damage delivered by a Hero's attack always inflicts a Resistance penalty of on the target. During the custom Item Crafting process, the "Stoning" Power is only available to Wizards possessing at least Spellbooks. Naturally, it's always possible to find a weapon containing this bonus as a reward for defeating Encounters. The Hero's attack will only deliver Stoning Damage while the Hero is holding the enchanted item. If the item is removed or lost, the Hero's attack no longer delivers Stoning Damage. The Petrify Spell : Petrify is a Rare Combat Instant belonging to the . When cast upon an enemy unit on the battlefield, it will deliver a single Stoning Damage attack against each of that target. The spell has a basic Casting Cost of , making it only mildly expensive. It is worth the price when cast at low- , targets, where it can do a lot of damage. It is often way too expensive to cast at powerful , but can sometimes have a chance of killing such a dangerous opponent outright, so keep it as a last-ditch option. Since Petrify inflicts no on its target, units need only to be completely immune against this Stoning Damage. Category:Damage Types Category:Special Damage Types